A newly recognized illness of women called toxic shock syndrome has recently been reported. (FDA Bulletin July 1980). Toxic shock syndrome generally occurs during the menstrual period and appears to be associated with the use of tampons which carry bacteria into the inner regions of the vagina close to the uterus where the menstrual fluid provides a good growth medium for bacteria. Staphylococcus aureous is almost always found to be present in toxic shock syndrome. The mortality rate of women who experience toxic shock syndrome is between three and ten percent.
Tampons which are commonly about one and one-half inches long are inserted into the vagina beyond the constricting muscles, generally about two inches. A tampon may be inserted into the vagina with a pusher, such as a stick removably attached to the outer or trailing end of the tampon, or may be encased in a plastic applicator which is inserted into the vagina and from which the tampon is pushed and ejected. In either case, a portion of the tampon or applicator which is inserted into the vagina will likely be touched by the user's hand and/or will be exposed to the external vagina during insertion and contaminated thereby, whereby bacteria and viruses, capable of causing toxic shock or other uterine or vaginal infections, are carried deep into the vagina.